The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor wafer inspection system and a method thereof for classifying and inspecting a defect such as scratch, void or particle as an example of extraneous material produced in a flattening process with a polishing or grinding processing technique used during semiconductor manufacturing.
As a conventional technique for classifying and inspecting defect such as scratch and particle on a semiconductor wafer, there is known a technique described in JP-A-2006-201179. That is, the technique described therein combines a high-angle detection optical system and middle-angle detection optical system which condense and receive scattered light generated from locations illuminated by a right-overhead illumination system and oblique illumination system and convert the scattered light to a luminous intensity signal, thereby sets a plurality of detection conditions and classifies defects on an inspection target based on a relationship between luminous intensity signals detected under the respective conditions.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-201179